How Tony Fooled The Unfoolable Leroy Jethro Gibbs
by KimLand
Summary: Ziva, Abby and McGee go Clubbing Tony wants to go but Gibbs said he couldn't, because he had to finesh his paper work. What does Tony do to Fool Gibbs? Read to Find out : also my very first published Fan fic


"What are you doing tonight Tony?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Well I don't know yet Ziva because as you can see I have paper work up to my ears and Probie over there refuses to help me so I'm probably gonna be her till tomorrow morning," Tony replied a little bit sarcastically.

"Well Tony I thought it was about time you learnt how to do work by yourself," McGee said.

"Shut it Probie," Tony replied.

"Well Tony. Abby, McGee and I thought we should invite you out clubbing with us but since you are doing paper work you won't be able to come, yes." Ziva said while she was cleaning her nails with a knife.

"Ok now that you mention it I think this paperwork can wait till tomorrow because dancing with hot chicks is way better then paperwork. Am I right Probie. Tony said.

Before McGee had time to answer Gibbs had walked into the bullpen and head slapped Tony.

"Oh no you don't Tony, If you leave that paper work till tomorrow then there won't be a next week for you" Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator after grabbing a few files on his desk.

"Well I guess your not coming then Tony." Ziva said.

Tony replied to this by sticking his tongue out at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ziva had just finished her paper work when something wet hit her in the face; she looked up to see what it was but met another spitball. Ziva glared at Tony seeing as he was the culprit of this disgusting attack.

"Save me Ziva," He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"No Tony I am leaving now" Ziva Replied.

"Hey I've got something even better for you to do tonight. You should …. Help me with my paperwork. It'd be more fun then clubbing with Abby and McGee," Tony suggested.

"Nice try Tony but I'm leaving now," Ziva said as she collected her bag and coat.

"Bye Tony you and your paper work have fun," Ziva shouted as she walked into the elevator away from were Tony would spend another miserable night doing paperwork.

All Tony could do was watch her ass as she walked into the elevator completely ignoring her last remark.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ziva hopped out of her red mini and walked to the door of her apartment complex. The only thing going around in Ziva's head was what am I going to wear? After unlocking her door and entering her apartment she set down her bag, keys and coat on the couch and stripped down to just her underwear and headed for the shower.

Whilst Ziva was relaxing in the shower she couldn't help but think what would happen if her and Tony got together. Would she be the one to finally break his commitment phobia besides Jeanne. She didn't know what would happen but whenever she thought about it all she could see was a very picture perfect relationship, besides from the fact that she was mossad assassin.

After blow-drying and straitening her hair Ziva opened up her clothes cupboard and selected her black dress that every women should have. It went up around her mid-thighs and a red waist belt to go with it. Choosing out her heels would be easy as she had bought a beautiful pair of stilettos that had encrusted diamonds in them last Thursday. All that was left now was her make up, but she didn't want to go over board with it because she did not want to look one bit like a try hard slut who just wants to sleep with men. So she applied and appropriate amount and started to style her hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At 8:00 pm Ziva was sitting on her couch watching the latest episode of "Grey's Anatomy" while she was waiting for Abby and McGee to knock on her door signaling that it was clubbing time. Why didn't I start watching this show sooner it is great, and Tony was right about it too it had a Fantastic story line. Ellen Pompeo and Katherine Heigl were fantastic actresses and made the show stunning. But yet again when it came to gorgeous women Tony was right about everything. There it was again! Tony was in her mind yet again. This had started to become a problem over the past few months, all she could think about was Tony. He invaded her every thought. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was falling for him and falling fast.

She was interrupted of her thoughts about Tony when her doorbell rang. She knew it was Abby and McGee so she grabbed her red clutch purse and opened the door, only to be attacked by a massive blur of a very hyper Goth.

"Come on Ziva we gotta go, and by the way you look outstanding in that black dress!" Abby said.

"Well I wouldn't say outstanding but thank you anyway, I like what your wearing too Abby," Ziva replied.

Ziva looked Abby up and down, she was wearing a black tank top with a skull and a black cardigan with the famous dog collar that she always wore and a black checkered mini skirt.

"Oh thanks Zee, Tim helped me pick it out because I was stuck with what I wanted to wear and yea I really wanted to wear my black skinnys because they're new and all but he said this goes together much better," Abby said.

"So is he waiting in the car for us or are we picking him up?" Ziva asked as they headed down to Abby's Hearse.

"Yup! He's waiting in the car were I told him to because I couldn't have my hearse getting cold now could I," Abby Replied.

"No Abby we wouldn't want that now would we." Ziva said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So this is the new club I've heard about," McGee said as they entered the club"

"Yes it's very fancy isn't it" Ziva replied before she made her way over to the dance floor.

Ziva loved the vibe she was getting on the dance floor, It reminded her of herself when she was younger and didn't have Mossad to worry about.

She was dancing to her favorite song when she felt her phone vibrate inside her purse.

Sighing she walked away from the dance floor to answer her phone

"Hello" Ziva said.

"Hi, it's Tony" Tony replied.

"What do you want? Have you finished your paper work already?" Ziva smiled.

"Well not really, Im kind of bored and I need someone to talk to. You know it's awfully boring when there's no one here except security and the janitor. And well there's still Gibbs but he just pops in and out all the time and does nothing except yell finished your paper work yet!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well why did you chose me then," Ziva asked.

"Hmm I don't know, so are you having fun? What club are you at?" Tony said

"Yes I am having a great time and we are at Skins 123" Ziva answered.

"Ok Kool, have fun! Bye." Tony replied and hung up the phone, rendering their conversation dead.

Weird was all Ziva thought of as she went to the bar to order herself a Cruiser.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So far the night was going better then Ziva had thought it would. She'd gotten a few numbers from cute guys, yet the night was still young and she still didn't know how it would turn out. She was currently dancing with a hot man called Jason, but she couldn't see them going anywhere further from there. After all she was only there to dance and have fun. She was interrupted by all the fun she was having when her phone started to vibrate, again.

"Hello" Ziva practically screamed as she navigated her way of the dance floor over to an uncrowded area.

"It's Tony again," Tony replied.

"No I just didn't realize when I read your name on the TV screen," Ziva sarcastically replied.

"Well actually it's called a display screen, not a TV screen. But anyway turn around" Tony said.

"Tony I do not see the point," Ziva said

"Just turn around!" Tony said.

Sighing in defeat Ziva turned around coming face to face with Tony. Smiling she hung her phone up and looked into Tonys eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to come because you had paper work, yes," Ziva asked.

"Well let's just say Gibb's is most likely going to kill me, probably will." Tony grinned.

"What did you do to get away," Ziva asked in curiosity.

Tony leaned in and whispered his great master plan into her ear, gloated about how it had actually worked and how he'd managed to escape without bumping into Gibb's every ten seconds. All Ziva could do was laugh and think this is the very reason why I love him. The night had just begun as Tony and Ziva entered the dance floor together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(='.'=)\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You better be done with that paper work DiNozzo," Gibbs barked as he entered the bull pen.

After receiving no answer Gibb's looked over at Tonys desk.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed as he left the bull pen.

Sitting at Tonys desk was Abby's replacement Tony with the mustache on his face but there had been an adjustment to it. There was now a speech bubble that said " Fooled you Gibb's"


End file.
